


Candy is Dandy challenge

by Hilarita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-17
Updated: 2005-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilarita/pseuds/Hilarita
Summary: My challenge was Ron, and Ice Mice.





	Candy is Dandy challenge

**Author's Note:**

> My challenge was Ron, and Ice Mice.

Dear Ron,

Thanks for sending me a list of your O.W.L. results. I'm most disappointed you failed History of Magic. Honestly, I told you and Harry enough times to do some work! I'm not surprised you failed Divination; Trelawney was a dreadful teacher and it isn't a very rigorous subject. You'd have done much better to take Arithmancy with me.

How are the rest of your family? Dad says I can come and visit you next week, as planned. Will Harry be there too? I haven't heard anything from him at all this summer, except a scribbled list of his O.W.L. results. I'm a bit worried about him.

Anyway, as a present for getting your O.W.Ls, I'm sending you some Ice Mice. I trust you remembered that Io is not covered in mice, Ice or otherwise.

Love, Hermione.


End file.
